Log:Lathe IC 3.21
Log opened Sat Mar 21 00:00:11 2015 02:29 <@Carreau> Factor Adhyasa has sent invitations for the movers and shakers of the operation to meet him at his mansion in the Heartworks. The morning sun shines through the opening through which the Spear of Triumph enters the carcass, the lush gardens bathing in its light. Everything has been cleaned up since Silent Leaf last was here, multiple guards patrolling the gates and letting the guests in and turning away > 02:29 <@Carreau> > people who just "decided to drop by" after hearing rumors of the Guild organizing some sort of an expedition. Lady Radiant and Commander Nellens "Little Spume" Tomo arrive in their own carriage, Pluck and Silent Leaf already present and enjoying refreshments in the garden terrace overlooking the artificial lake built in the center of the park below. Adhyasa, himself, has withdrawn to his private > 02:29 <@Carreau> > quarters for the time being, waiting for the guests to arrive. 02:30 <@Carreau> Little Spume is in good shape, though her shoulders and chest are still bandaged with deep azure silk wraps from where the raksha war magics erupted. She affectionately holds Radiant's hand and helps her step out of the carriage with a faint smile. 02:31 "Lady Leaf, will you be accompanying us into battle?" Pluck asks, sipping from tea whilst awaiting the arrival of her Imperial contempory. 02:34 "Yes, I will do what I can, even though my speciality isn't direct confrontations." Leaf answers, sipping her tea as well. 02:34 "What is your speciality?" 02:35 Radiant smiles happily back to Little Spume as she squeezes the... bit of Little Spume's hand she actually has a grip on. "Ah. There she is!" Radiant says, "Puck is right over... there." she directs, as she walks in with her favored Terrestrial. "Are you sure you're ready for this? They didn't seem too pleased with you so much as... leaving the 02:35 compound." 02:36 Leaf smiles. "I prefer to take care of a target before it is even aware of my existence, if you know what I mean." 02:36 <@Carreau> "They worry too much. I cannot let Lathe fall into ruin just because the Sword is not operational. We can strike a decisive blow today to show that Lathe is strong. Besides, I'll fight green-skins over raksha any day." She muses and returns the smile, leading her toward the terrance. The two arrive, Little Spume a towering giant of a woman, well-built and broad shoulders accented by the cut of her deep > 02:36 <@Carreau> > blue and black naval jacket. Her skin is tan from the ocean sun and her black hair is pulled back and tied onto an ornate braid that hangs between her shoulderblades. 02:37 Pluck nods loosely, before rising from her seat and turning to the newcomers with a deep bow. "My Lady Radiant. Honored Dynast," she states, deferentially. "Thank you for joining us." 02:39 <@Carreau> Little Spume bows courtly, scraping her left leg behind her right and making a flourish with her hand. "My pleasure. And please, no need to be so formal. You may call me Little Spume. We'll be sailing under the same flag, after all." She offers a practiced smile before standing up straight and giving an evaluating look at the others present. 02:39 Leaf stands up as well and bows to the newcomers, but not nearly as deep as Pluck. "Yes, it's a relief that you decided to join us. Our host will be here soon, too" 02:41 | Silent is now known as Silent_Leaf 02:42 While he wasn't present at the meeting, Platinum had sent a letter to Pluck, one of the few who knew of his nature. "Commander Pluck, you know my strength. Deploy me in the fight in a way that you see fit. However, I will not repeat Greensand Cove unless we are in serious danger of losing." 02:43 Radiant smiles to Pluck and Leaf, as she says, "It's always a pleasure, Pluck." she answers, returning but a little bow, matching her timing with Little Spume's. It is quite the pairing, Radiant's pale from time spent far from the sun in the Lathe, brightly green dress, red hair, and rather small size, adjacent to the tanned, massive Little Spume. 02:45 <@Carreau> Factor Adhyasa arrives after a while, dressed in a silk-and-turquoise kaftan with a high, stiff collar. He's wearing a loose white silken shirt underneath that reveals his collarbones and the deep purple tattoos that run along his skin in flower-and-carp patterns. "Friends, welcome. Please, be seated, enjoy the refreshments. I had a few horned heads offered to Ahlat, but I picked one of the bunch before 02:45 <@Carreau> > 02:45 <@Carreau> > the sacrifice to supply us with some hearty meat skewers." He smiles and motions to the metal dome underneath which the smell of roasted meat emanates. "It is so good to see all of you here. We're embarking on a dangerous, but very important mission and I do believe dearest Leaf has managed to call upon the right people for the job." 02:46 "Noble patron," replies Pluck, inclining her head. The letter from Platinum weighs heavily on Pluck's mind. The Forsaken is too strong to not deploy, but the consequences of doing so are wearying to consider. "I believe we have force sufficient to prevail. We have a great advantage in that the Lintha cannot anticipate our coming, so they have no time to prepare a plan for the onslaught." 02:48 "Are you sure of that? I wouldn't rule out Lintha spies in the port and this little expedition is not exactly secret, as we saw by all the people that tried to just drop by." 02:50 <@Carreau> The Factor makes a grateful gesture at Pluck's words, also acknowledging the pleasure of meeting her with the same motion. "Indeed. We do have various... assets--" He smiles, knowingly, before continuing "--that will help us with our task. Mmm, where'd she go now?" The man looks about the estate, before his expression lights up. "Ah, there, Captain Sugar. Please, come join the others." A very disgruntled 02:50 <@Carreau> > 02:50 <@Carreau> > woman, half seething from anger, half depressed, shuffles over, thumbs tucked into her belt. "Captain Sugar - an acquaintance of yours, yes? -" He motions to Pluck with a friendly smile. "- has offered to pay back her gambling debts by joining our forces." Sugar looks away from the group and folds her hands over her chest. "Adhyasa is a fucking cheat. I swear." The Factor makes a mock-apologetic smile 02:50 <@Carreau> > 02:50 <@Carreau> > and lifts his shoulder a little. 02:52 "You are the one who has told me, on many occasions, that the one who is cheated is the one to blame," points out Pluck, frowning at her friend's customary lack of self-reflection. The captain returns her glance at Leaf. "Even if the enemy receives word, they will not know the disposition of our forces as we know theirs," she notes. "Besides, I think we will have a chance to outpace their 02:52 messages, should any be dispatched. As long as we move out quickly." 02:54 Radiant knows precious little of battle plans, however, she knows a great deal about enjoying refreshments, and the small feast that the Factor has prepared. She claims a few items, collecting a glass of a delightful wine, and sipping slightly at it, as she watches the introduction, and watching people's reactions to one another. Ah, this shall be 02:54 interesting. Radiant considers she may have a great deal of smoothing relationships out to do... if she wants to ensure Little Spume and Pluck both are to return. 02:56 <@Carreau> Sugar moves over to the catering table and starts stuffing her face with the meat skewers, giving Adhyasa very bitter glances every now and then before she starts very openly staring at Radiant. The Factor seats himself and listens to the discussion for a moment, before speaking. "The Lintha have been fed false information by my contacts. They believe the Guild is trying to transport something valuable i 02:56 <@Carreau> n > 02:56 <@Carreau> > one week's time to Goldenseal. What they do not know is that we have a fighting force and we're leaving before dawn tomorrow." 02:57 Leaf knows about as much about battle plans as Radiant, so she joins her in plundering the buffet, taking a glass of exquisite wine and some appetisers. 02:59 Pluck's face lights up. "My noble factor's plans fit in perfectly with my own. So we can anticipate that the Lintha are likely to remain in their port, preparing for this shipment. If we time our approach correctly and have our fleet arrive there at dawn, we may well catch their ships in port and a portion of their force unable to join battle." 02:59 <@Carreau> Little Spume gives a warning glare at Sugar's hungry stare, before moving to stand in attention near the Factor, hands clasped behind her back. "You mentioned we have two larger ships and one scout vessel. I assume both myself and... 'Captain' Sugar-" Adding the title after a moment of reservation -" will be in charge of those. What about the scout vessel?" Adhyasa nods a little. "Master Platinum of the 02:59 <@Carreau> > 02:59 <@Carreau> > swordmanship school shall be attending too. He is a native of the islands and can steer a lateen sail, I would imagine." 03:02 "That scout ship is an integral to our plans. I intend to fit it with a light ballista, and dip the bolts in venom," notes Pluck. "I want it to move ahead of the main fleet and target one of the sea-creatures the Lintha use to pull their ships about. A strong dose of poison might cripple it, and prevent a frigate from effectively moving about. I also hope for it to transport our own squad of 03:02 demons quickly into the fray." 03:05 Radiant is, in fact, rather impressed at Little Spume's show of restraint for the moment, as she feels Sugar's hungry stare. In a way, it reminds her of their meeting, the stare of a hungry sea captain. She nibbles at the food, and listens, then decides to just claim one of the larger trays to place in front of Little Spume. She's always amazed that even 03:05 with her size, how much food the woman can devour. 03:13 <@Carreau> Adhyasa listens to Pluck's battle plans, swirling the drink in his goblet, before nodding in agreement. "Seems like a good idea. From what I've heard, they never dock at the same time. One frigate and one cutter will always be patrolling the area while the two others are in port. Sharkskull is not a very large outpost, and the water is very deep around it. The frigate at port can mobilize very fast due t 03:13 <@Carreau> o > 03:13 <@Carreau> > it being pulled by some sea creature." 03:14 <@Carreau> "The light ballista might work on the scout ship, but it will be unwieldy." 03:15 "How about we land some troops at some other point and attack the port itself or sabotage their ships in port before the attack?" 03:16 "To achieve ambush successfuly by those means, we would need to be able to land our fast ship under cover of darkness," replies Pluck. "That's no small feat to achieve, particularly as we're not intimiately familiar with the island. It may be within the capabilities of some," she muses, glancing at Little Spume. 03:21 <@Carreau> Little Spume looks over to Pluck, considers for a moment and then calmly says; "I can call upon my blood to make a ship move one mile while submerged. But after that, I will be rather spent and will not be much use in the fight itself." 03:21 "Oh, my." Pluck thinks for a moment. "The size of the ship is not an issue?" she seeks to clarify. 03:22 <@Carreau> "I have done it with the Sword of Daana'd." She answers, matter-of-factly. 03:25 "Then by all means, take charge of the larger transport. Our vast mob of cutthroats shall be with you, armed with cutlass and flame piece, and the ship is equipped with ballista as well." replies Pluck. "Master Nyumetsu shall accompany you as well. When your force strikes at the port, we shall moving in to strike at the outlying patrol. With the arrows our noble patron has provided, we will 03:26 try to ignite the opposing frigate," Pluck explains. "With a flying steed and a keg of firedust, I aim to turn those flames into a conflagration." 03:30 <@Carreau> "So one ship will attack Sharkskull and the frigate there, the second will hit the one patrolling the surroundings. Very well. Who shall be on board Captain Sugar's ship?" 03:32 | Nyumetsu IceChat9@59-034-034-59.lightspeed.sndgca.sbcglobal.net has joined #lathe-ic 03:34 "Speaking of, you wanted to know about what demons we can bring to the battle, if I recall correctly. We should have five Blood-Apes and an Agata, a flying mount that can carry up to two people." 03:36 "The bulk of the Whistlers and myself," replies Pluck. "We will act as the departure point for Lady Alira and her flying steed as well- ah, and you can fly as well, my lady? Excellent. Can you carry a keg of firedust, then?" 03:36 "Sure. What do you want me to do with it?" 03:37 "When we ignite the enemy frigate with flaming arrows, I want you to drop it on top of the flames blow a hole in their deck." 03:37 *and blow a hole in their deck." 03:38 <@Carreau> "And Master Platinum, what about him?" 03:39 "Master Platinum will pilot the small sailing ship, as you recommended, honored patron," replies Pluck. "He will take with him the pack of blood apes. I aim to have him engage the enemy leader, but we will not know where his target will be before the battle." 03:41 <@Carreau> Adhyasa nods a little at that and then leans back. "It seems you have this under control. Silent Leaf can contact me at a moment's notice, but obviously I am a day's away. I will be able to hire some boats for rescue missions and such, but do not expect a fighting force." 03:44 Pluck inclines her head. "As you say. There is a chance the enemy will hunker down and fortify his position to the point where an assault would be too costly; if that occurs we have the advantage of an open supply line, however." 03:51 <@Carreau> "Very well, then. Best of luck- oh, hm." He smiles and then instead of standing up he crosses his fingers over his chest. "Will you be accompanying the fleet, Lady Radiant? A red-haired beauty with a voice like yours certainly would raise the morale." 03:52 "Ah, and before we go," continues Pluck, after a moment. "The Whistlers possess an artifact capable of sprouting enchanted arrows; however, we do not have the, ah, appropriate personel to put it to use," she says. The captain betrays her shame through her tone. "I would ask if anyone present is capable of putting it to use on our behalf? Once the arrows are created, they can be used by any 03:52 archer." 03:54 <@Carreau> Adhyasa motions to Silent Leaf at the mention of the artifact. "Her sorcerous prowess will help you with that, I'm sure." 03:54 | Mad Mad@2601:c:ad00:kvu:kinl:oqvw:vvjk:ysii has quit timeout: 252 seconds 03:56 "I could take a look if you want. How have you used this artifact in the past?" 03:56 Radiant looks curiously at the Factor, as she honestly hadn't really made such a plan, but she looks back over to Little Spume, looking for a sort of confirmation, "I... would be willing to accompany, yes." she pauses, "Can help with the troops, inspire the music of battle?" 03:58 "The Vase of Wicked Tangles, it is called. It is a jade quiver," replies Pluck, turning to Leaf. "The arrows it sprouts erupt in entangling vines upon impact, flinging men about and pushing them back. We can use it to hurl enemies off their ships, for example, or to push back an onrushing horde. This artifact enabled the Whistlers to keep our foes at bay for longer before they close ranks." 03:59 "Interesting. I will drop by later and try to get it to work, if that is okay." 04:00 "By all means." Pluck frowns, then, and turns to Radiant. "My lady, it would be unpardonable of us to subject you to such grave risks," she says, falteringly. "If something were to happen to you..." 04:00 <@Carreau> Little Spume looks conflicted for a moment, before unclasping her hands and moving to take Radiant's smaller hand into hers. "I would be honored to have you by my side, Lady Radiant. I will not let harm befall you." 04:03 | Mad MadRubican@82-39-587-16.pools.spcsdns.net has joined #lathe-ic 04:08 "I haven't had much cause to put on that lovely Feathersteel thing you had made." Radiant smiles, to Little Spume, "I would be happy to come... do what I can do to help. This is, after all, a terribly important goal." She turns to Pluck, "I shall be very careful. I am not precisely going to be one of the boarders." she pauses, "And... I can just hide 04:08 behind Little Spume. They'll never even be able to spot me." she says with a laugh. 04:10 "Ah, well..." Pluck seems disconerted. "Your bodyguard will be with you at all times. My lady, you hired me to protect you. It is regrettable that I cannot do so in person at such a dangerous moment." Pluck bows, then. "Please be safe." 04:22 <@Carreau> In the dead of night, the sound of quiet humming fills the commercial docks of the Haunches. The Whistlers test bowstrings, fill up quivers and pack up munitions. Two large vessels lay docked with their sails down; Captain Sugar and the Whistlers are boarding a ship named Jora's Surf and Little Spume, Lady Radiant, Roderick and his twenty soldiers are getting on board the Raging Maiden. 04:24 Nyumetsu is waiting on the Maiden- cleaning his twin Katana as he waits for them. He is found on the deck, as they walk up- and he lifts his head to smile at them. "Welcome aboard." 04:24 <@Carreau> A little further off the pier, Cinderlock and Platinum are discussing calmly in front of a smaller vessel with an oversized lateen sail. They're the trump, when the commander - Brother Xula - is located. 04:26 Alira arrives on the docks in a mighty flutter of powerful draconic wings! Her landing is not too bad, as Copper is pretty good with his wings, but still, she does arrive atop a flying claw strider. They're both wearing matching flight goggles, though Alira pushes hers up onto her forehead as she leads Copper towards the nearest person she recognizes! She's actually properly dressed for... 04:26 ...battle now, too; a dull metal chainshirt over a tunic, breeches, a shield, sword, and axe at her sides. "Haha! Nailed the landing!" 04:26 Pluck is engaging in one of her vices; she smokes a pipe to calm her nerves prior to launch, as well as to affect a demeanour of casual nonchalance. Such actions help assure everyone that their commander is composed and confident, when in fact she is interally repressing her nerves. She's afraid, that is certain; the only question is if she's more scared of her opponents, or of her Forsaken 04:26 ally. For now, she leans against the railing of the Jora's Surf, awaiting their departure. Alira's arrival startles her for a moment, and she turns to face the woman. "Glad you could make it, Miss Whitefeather. I have something for you." 04:28 | Mad_Rubicant Mad@z-63-07-961-3.hsd7.ca.comcast.net has joined #lathe-ic 04:29 Alira tilts her head towards Pluck, and yells, "WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU OVER ALL THIS NOISE. WHO'S HEATHER?" 04:30 <@Carreau> Five hulking blood apes sit in the smaller vessel, picking their noses and scratching their rears, waiting somewhat patiently. Their combined weight makes the bow of the ship raise up a little above the water line. 04:30 Pluck frowns, and then beckons Alira a bit closer, before leaning into her ear. "I HAVE SOMETHING FOR YOU, MISS MERRYWEATHER!" 04:30 Silent Leaf leans on the railing next to Pluck and watches the men prepare, throwing a throwing knife into the air and catching it again as she pets her Agata next to her. 04:30 Alira jerks away, causing Copper to start a bit. "Ow! You didn't hafta yell! I'm right here, y'know... what is it? I love presents." 04:33 Pluck passes a quiver to Alira, filled with a score of arrows fletched with white feathers. They are cool to the touch. "Enchanted arrows from far-off Whitecrest," she tells Alira. "With these you can strike at the horizon." She nods, and gestures towards the other ship. "They won't be able to shoot back at you. I hope you're halfway decent with that bow, because we need you to take on the 04:33 enemy sorcerers." 04:35 Alira brightens up immensely, hopping off her raptor to give Pluck a hug, if the woman will let her. If not, she just kind of tries to awkwardly, before accepting the bow and slinging the quiver, testing the weight of the instrument a few times before nodding appreciatively. "Never used magic arrows before, but I think I can give it a damn good shot. Get it? Hehe." 04:37 Pluck seems a bit stiff, but she does hug the younger woman back. "The gods have blessed us with your fortuitous arrival. Good luck, Miss Alira." She pauses. "Keep Lady Radiant safe," she adds. 04:41 <@Carreau> Soon the ships are loaded and purple sails bearing a white carp overlayed on a flower get pulled up on both masts; the Factor's personal symbol. Little Spume moves behind the ship's wheel, looking over the pier at Captain Sugar who seems to have started drinking a little bit to calm her nerves. The two exchange a look, and then start barking orders to the crew. Anchors are raised, riggings worked, and > 04:41 <@Carreau> > soon enough the three ships start sailing in a triangular formation. Jora's Surf leads the fleet, destined to sail all the way to Sharkskull. Eventually the dark horizon starts glowing, and the rays of the Daystar push into view as the sun rises to greet the heroes of Lathe on their way to glory or bitter defeat. 04:43 Radiant considers that she should put together a personal symbol to put places like this. Though, she supposes, she isn't actually sponsoring this particular event. As the ship travels, a ways in, she gathers the people on the Maiden, to give a bit of a talk about the glory of defeating the Lintha and the importance of our goals and how everything can be 04:43 done by working together to manage this battle, every person matters. 04:44 <@Carreau> A hundred archers on deck of Jora's Surf, the Whistlers greet the morning sun with their traditional morning chant. Sugar looks over to Pluck and tries some crude humor to lighten the mood. On board the Raging Maiden Little Spume unfurls her braid and lets her long black hair be tossed about by the sea wind, offering Lady Radiant an encouraging smile. Roderick smacks Nyumetsu's back and cheers his > 04:44 <@Carreau> > slightly sleepy crew. 04:45 <@Carreau> The crew moves up to listen to the words of Lady Radiant, erupting into encouraged cheers and murderous shouts promising death to the green-skins. 04:45 Nyumetsu has been about the men- but now he stands beside his old freind Roderick with a grin- then moves to stand by, watching the port they bring themselves towards, a smile on his face. "Alright then. Let's get to damn good work." 04:46 Pluck retorts to Sugar with an unusually incisive comment, before punching her friend on the shoulder and giving her a rare grin. "Lady Radiant is watching us. Victory means glory. Glory means wealth, Sugar. By next week we'll either be dead, or all Lathe will know our names!" 04:46 <@Carreau> Many have gathered around to marvel at Copper, the winged claw strider. Alira praises her clawed friend enthusiastically and many of the sailors seem to lose their anxiety over the upcoming battle. 04:47 <@Carreau> Then, it becomes dark. 04:48 Nyumetsu takes a deep breath- as he rises to stand. The night is his home, the darkness from whence he hails. "Mm.. Hope your all ready." 04:49 <@Carreau> Evening falls, bringing with it anticipation as dark as the blackening sky. The archipelago where Sharkskull lies comes into view, splotches of rainforest green in the distance. Little Spume steers her ship close to Jora's Surf and lets the crew of both ships exchange their last words until battle. 04:50 The Whistlers on either side exchange farewells, knowing that some will not survive. "We'll move in to support you as soon as we're done with the patrol," vows Pluck. "No mercy to the Lintha. No survivors." She should have tried to get her hands on amaranthine dust, but it's too late to make more preparations now. 04:51 Nyumetsu salutes sarcastically, a grin on his lips. "Don't worry! We'll be sure to save a few for you!" 04:52 "Just don't get killed, Nyu, and remember why we're here." 04:53 He chuckles faintly and nods. "Aye. Aye- don't worry. I've survived battles I shouldn't have before, this'll be no different." 04:53 "One job, Master Nyumetsu. Kill the sorcerers." 04:54 <@Carreau> ( http://i.imgur.com/sRskFBc.jpg ) 04:58 | Crane_ Crane@97-030-420-78.static.tpgi.com.au has joined #lathe-ic 04:59 | Crane_ is now known as Crane 05:01 <@Carreau> The two ships start approaching the large island and have to separate. Pluck gives the command. 05:01 Alira spends her time comforting Copper, who stamps and... knickers? Do raptors knicker? Whatever, he's nervous, and Alira is comforting him, though she herself looks pretty excited. 05:01 Pluck commands that the Jora's Surf ought to approach from the right, whilst the Raging Maiden and the Tricker shall approach from the left of the large island barring their path. Once it's a little over a mile out from their target, Spume can submerge and draw closer. She and Sugar, meanwhile, will be streaming ahead to confront the inevitable patrols. Her own ship moves slowly for a moment 05:01 to give the other some lead time, but the battle will converge soon enough. 05:03 Armed with her spyglass, Pluck begins trying to scan the shore for her opposing number! 05:05 <@Carreau> A ragged lintha wearing a scarf over his face where a part of his jaw is missing bows down next to the man surrounded by the braziers. "Cousin, two ships have just reached the archipelago, about to head around the corner. We didn't get a head count. Shall we raise the sails?" The frigate lies tucked away neatly in a small, deep cove of the island's left side, out of sight. 05:06 | Alany is now known as Magara 05:06 | Mad_Rubicant is now known as Platinum 05:06 | Maidu is now known as Alira_Whitefeather 05:07 <@Carreau> Those on board the Raging Maiden steer around the right side of the island, Roderick's brother-in-law in the crow's nest peering out to the seas. 05:08 Magara pauses "Light the braziers... Are they coming together or are they apart?" Hands running lightly over her own flesh. 05:11 Nyumetsu stands aboard the Maiden, eyes to the horizon as he looks out, waiting for battle. His eyes rove to the other members of the crew- and he gulps lightly. 05:11 <@Carreau> "A smaller vessel in tow." The lintha then move, pulling out torches and lighting the dozen braziers in the various parts of the ship. An eerie red glow lights up the ragged sails and the sound of a rumble comes from underwater as something massive uncoils beneath the depths. Then, the dread frigate Heir of Blood slides into motion and into view of the Surf - unassisted by the wind. 05:12 | Mad_Rubicant MadRubican@66.87.jzp.nqu has joined #lathe-ic 05:12 | Mad_Rubicant MadRubican@66.87.jzp.nqu has quit Quit 05:13 | Mad MadRubican@82-39-587-16.pools.spcsdns.net has quit timeout: 252 seconds 05:15 "Contact!" exclaims Pluck, as the opposing ship appears in view. "Whistlers, draw! Ballista crews, ready!" She will leave ordering the ship's movement to Sugar, but keeping their distance is what the Whistlers are all about! 05:16 <@Carreau> Sugar spins the ship's wheel and starts steering eastward to position the ship. 05:17 Leaf jumps up as the ship comes into view and readies a knife while studying the lintha ship, trying to spot any sorcery or other magical surprises they may have in store. 05:17 Alira mounts Copper, ready to take off at a moment's notice! 05:18 Focusing his entire being on speed, Platinum steers the lateen behind Jora's Surf 05:19 "Watch out for those braziers, they have some sort of magical purpose." 05:20 "Braziers? Good! More flames for the ignition!" exclaims Pluck. "Whistlers, prepare to ignite!" 05:20 <@Carreau> The Raging Maiden pushes past the island, with a faint red glow in the distance past the island. 05:21 | Alany Lap@609.71.562.58.threembb.co.uk has joined #lathe-ic 05:22 <@Carreau> ( http://i.imgur.com/APTjEqG.jpg ) 05:24 Nyumetsu's eyes are keen- as he stands near the edge of the ship- looking out with keen eyes 05:24 | Magara Lap@609.21.567.695.threembb.co.uk has quit timeout: 252 seconds 05:25 <@Carreau> Nyumetsu notices a fortress looming behind one of the islands, before it slips behind the rainforest-covered land. That must be Sharkskull. In the East, a red-glowing ship is in pursuit of Jora's Surf and the Tricker. 05:26 He nods slowly, sighing faintly. He points out the fortress to a crewman, and speaks softly. "Relay that to the captain, and the others. That is our destination, after all." 05:28 | Alany is now known as Magara 05:30 Pluck draws one of the Wicked Tangle Thorns on her bow and aims across the deck of the enemy ship. "Hold fast!" she bellows once again. The moment they are in range, she will have the arrows ignited and loosed- but, will the enemy be able to outmanuever them before then? 05:30 <@Carreau> The lateen-sailed Tricker navigates past the frigate's reach and past the Surf, allowing the boat to engage in their stratagem and move into a proper naval engagement. 05:31 * Magara stood upon the deck, all around her form there laid Braziers burning with heavy fire. They slowly walked between them all, the fire wavering her green skin caressed it's edges. Each one's fire raging slightly less, wisps of flame following her as she soon created a spiral of flame inbetween the circle of braziers, with her as it's Centre. 05:33 <@Carreau> Sugar brings the Surf into a clockwise turn, starting to angle the ship to give a good line of fire for the archers. 05:37 <@Carreau> The Heir of Blood pursues persistently, moving a lot faster and in unnatural angles as it does not need the wind, keeping the archers from having a good line of sight. 05:38 "Su-gar, we are going to be in trouble," hisses Pluck, as the opposing ship seems to perfectly cover itself against their angle of attack. 05:39 <@Carreau> "It doesn't fucking obey the same rules as we do! I'm trying, dragons be damned!" She smacks the wheel and tries to get into position. 05:40 Pluck curses. "We're losing pressure. Leaf! Get ready to make an attack run!" calls Pluck. The ship already has fire all over it. Perhaps it will work- better do something than wait for the Lintha to get into boarding range. 05:42 "On it" Leaf shouts as she mounts her Agata, takes the firedust keg and takes off, flying straight up to gain sufficient height. 05:43 <@Carreau> The Raging Maiden slips in the cover of the night next to the island, positioning sideways along it. Little Spume moves up to address the crew. "Alright. We're going to do something extraordinary, now. There's about a nautical mile to Sharkskull, and they have ballistas. We're going to... dive." She grins a little bit. "Everyone hold your breath and hold on to something. Preferably tie a rope around your 05:43 <@Carreau> > 05:43 <@Carreau> > waist." 05:44 Nyumetsu nods slowly- as he moves to do just that, tying a rope around his weight. 05:45 Alira takes great pains to tie Copper to something before she ties herself! She uses two ropes for Copper, mentioning that he needs to lay off the rabbits, then will tie herself if there's still time! 05:46 Radiant finds a spot near Little Spume and takes rope to see about holding herself in place, looking nervously at the Water Aspect, and hoping that this won't turn out some sort of disaster. 05:49 <@Carreau> Little Spume lifts a foot onto a railing, lifts her hand up and then starts concentrating. The waves start spreading about the ship, foaming wildly. She then brings her hands together into a mudra, and her anima flares; a crashing wave of black and blue translucent light that shoots up to the crow's nest, the air rippling about her. 05:52 <@Carreau> "Ohshitohshitoshit" Starts Sugar, as suddenly the Heir of Blood starts lifting its bow. The gigantic head of some colossal monstrosity lifts up from underneath the waves, letting out a loud low-pitched roar, before slamming its tentacle-and-black-eyed head at the waves and sending a massive wave toward the Surf. Sugar grits her teeth, turns the wheel and shouts an order for everyone on board to stack on 05:52 <@Carreau> > 05:52 <@Carreau> > one side of the ship. The resulting leverage allows her to pull off a sharp turn, the wave rocking the ship but moving only dozens of yards past. If that had hit, everyone on the ship would've get swept into the sea. 05:54 It's moments like this that remind Pluck why she is friends with the captain who has the biggest case of foot-in-mouth disease on Lathe. "WHISTLERS! IGNITE ARROWS!" she bawls, whilst her men reassemble themselves. She herself clutches onto a piece of rigging and points at the enemy ship. "The enemy likes to play with fire. GIVE THEM ALL THE FIRE THEY CAN HANDLE!" 05:56 Leaf spurs her Agata towards the enemy, preparing the keg of firedust for throwing. 05:56 * Magara curses as the attempt to board fails, bringing up her sharkteeth sword she brandishes it towards the enemy "Everyone move below decks and prepare for boarding!" Her voice moves across the waves, the fire from the braziers almost vanishing as it surges towards her. 06:01 <@Carreau> The sight of fires lighting up in the distance can be seen from the Raging Maiden, before it dives into the depths of the sea. Colar reefs abound, the entire ship seems to be covered in a thin film of air, leaving behind a trail of bubbles as it pushes toward Sharkskull at amazing speeds. 06:07 * Magara watches as the barrels fall upon the deck "Get someone up here and stow those beneath the deck, now!" She calls, voice echoing as she watches the flying person. 06:08 Pluck glances through her spyglass as the scene. That her opponent has decided to hide his crew underground is unfortunate, and she hasn't got a clue how there appear to be clusters of barrels floating around on the ship. But with over a hundred burning arrows at her command... "Whistlers! LOOSE!" 06:09 Leaf takes the keg, takes aim and exhales. This is it. Her big moment to shine. She infuses the barrel with her essence, prepares and throws the barrel, sending it flying straight at the demonic ship. While flying, it suddenly splits into hundreds of them, impacting the ship. "This is it, it will explode any moment now. Aaaany moment now. Oh come on, not even a fire?" Leaf says to herself. 06:09 <@Carreau> Even below the sea there is a flash of bright orange in the distance as a hundred burning arrows move in a long arc toward the Heir of Blood. 06:15 <@Carreau> The tattered sails of the Heir of Blood light on fire and a few explosions can be heard where an arrow hits a powder keg. Magara is left on the deck, looking over at the flaming sails. 06:18 * Magara simply smiles. Intaking a breath the fire upon the sails almost seems to waver, as if hit by wind. Reaching up her hand, the fire turned directly towards her, sucked by an invisible force. Magara's force. Almost as if she was ripping the fire from the sails with her hand, she pulled at it, converting it into power. 06:24 <@Carreau> The Raging Maiden finally starts coming toward a steep underwater cliff, and Little Spume spreads out her hands. The film of air pops and the vessel surfaces at dazzling speed, jumping out of the water like a dolphin with a splash, barely visible from the Sharkskull outpost. 06:26 * Magara grins, her voice echoing across the waters "I am the Mistress of Flame!" Her anima lighting up around her, spreading fire to her own deck "And you dare to use fire against me? Realize your impudence and drown in flame, water and regret!" Turning the hand that was absorbing the flames from the sails, before throwing it like a baseball. Slowly in the air the small ball of fire took shape. Unfurling it's wings as it grew into a massive 06:26 * Magara phoenix. 06:28 Radiant is glad to be out from under the ocean, taking a very deep breath of the now freely available air, and she looks up, and sings a little song, glad to be free, a song sung to a cloud up in the air, calling it downwards. 06:30 Pluck hits the deck when she sees the incoming fireball, cursing her judgement- bloody sorcerers! They couldn't have served up their own destruction with greater ease. 06:31 <@Carreau> Little Spume jumps up to the wheel, looking a little exhausted, before turning the ship closer to the cliff. "We need to get moving. Nyumetsu, Alira, go! We follow with Roderick soon." 06:32 Nyumetsu nods firmly, as he moves towards a small side-boat to ride to shore. "Right!" 06:33 <@Carreau> The whistlers run to the other side of the ship, putting out clothing and hair, cursing at the Lintha. 06:36 <@Carreau> The lower segment of the Heir of Blood opens, elongated hatches opening and three green-skinned lintha jumping out. Each of them has two very familiar looking barrel under their arms. They are wearing strange, round shoes, and as they hit the water the shoes seem to carry their weight. They instantly split into three different directions to avoid concentrated fire and start running on top of the waves > 06:36 <@Carreau> > toward the burning ship. 06:37 <@Carreau> Roused by the flash of fire, the head of tentacles a dozen yards long lifts from under the sea and starts pulling the ship diagonally toward the now-burning Surf, its black eyes spinning in its head, covered in slime. 06:40 Alira follows the order with gusto, spurring Copper on. He spreads his wings then takes a running leap into the air, clearing the side of the boat and taking his majestic flight into the air! Alira rises and starts to circle, looking for her target! 06:41 <@Carreau> Alira notices that there are two smaller vessels docked in the harbor of the Sharkskull, with a few lights shining from the outpost's windows. There doesn't seem to be people outside. 06:43 <@Carreau> There was supposed to be a frigate here. If that's not the case, Skullstone only should have up to six dozen lintha from the two smaller vessels. 06:44 Pluck rushes out of the fire to the prow of the ship. "Heads together, Whistlers!" she bawls, glancing with great dismay at the onrushing Lintha. Gritting her teeth, she aims one of the Wicked Tangle Shafts at one of them, whilst trusting in her men to get out of the flames and onto stopping them, before fuel is added to the fire! 06:46 <@Carreau> The Whistlers nock arrows and aim at the second incoming lintha. 06:47 <@Carreau> The three runners with firedust barrels are weaving and zig-zagging to make them harder to pinpoint, the flash of sharp teeth in the night against the water as they come closer. 06:48 Alira swoops towards the battle atop Copper, readying her bow and nocking an arrow. She yells out to those below, eyeing up the sorcerer. "I'm gonna start trying to pick off that sorcerer so we can turn this tide! Try not ta shoot me outta the air!" 06:48 * Magara on the deck pulls back her head, laughing at the situation. Sharp teeth revealing themselves as she pulls once again at the burning around the deck, flame unnaturally curling towards her. 06:53 <@Carreau> The sea beast pulls the Heir of Blood around the Surf, trying to block it off against the island so that the runners might catch up to it. 06:53 <@Carreau> The ballista bolt shoots at the Heir of Blood from the Surf. 06:54 <@Carreau> The bolt flashes through the air and hits the Heir in its aft, splintering wood and revealing a few dead lintha. 06:58 Leaf darts towards the Lintha sorcerer and throws a throwing dart right at her face, the projectile flying through the air with supernatural speed and accuracy like a bird of prey, homing in on its victim. 06:59 * Magara raises the long sharktooth blade, brandishing towards the flying opponent "I haven't met someone who can duplicate barrels like that before, lets see what else you can do!" She exclaims. 07:00 Summoning the cloud takes rather longer that Radiant had hoped for, but after a bit of focus, and the right coaxing song, down it drifts. A bit of song being a sort of magic is something that at least Little Spume already knew about her, even if it may come as a surprise to others. 07:02 | Platinum Mad@z-63-07-961-3.hsd7.ca.comcast.net has quit timeout: 252 seconds 07:07 | Crane Crane@97-030-420-78.static.tpgi.com.au has left #lathe-ic Leaving 07:09 Pluck squeezes of a shot at the onrushing Lintha with her enchanted arrow! A direct hit with the vengeful tangles will send him plunging into the sea- but then, she is off, rushing to confront the other Lintha. Should he try to fling his barrel into the bonfire, she'll put her own body at stake to keep it from detonating! 07:09 | Crane Crane@97-030-420-78.static.tpgi.com.au has joined #lathe-ic 07:10 | Platinum Mad@2601:c:ad00:lio:xmvq:gggn:hrhl:nujj has joined #lathe-ic 07:11 * Magara grins viciously. Slowly moving backwards ater the darts scratch across her "You're pretty good." Her voice low. She suddenly turns and jumps down into the bowels of the ship, you can hear her speaking another language as she does so. 07:17 <@Carreau> Pluck's arrow hits one of the barrel-bearers in the shoulder, and the sprouting vines pull him underwater. 07:21 "Did that coward just run away?" Leaf asks herself as the sorcerer runs away, before she moves over and starts attacking the giant monster pulling the ship, trying to either kill it or get it to attack the ship it is pulling to get Leaf. 07:21 <@Carreau> Platinum's ship curves around the Sharkskull island, the blood apes moving about restlessly. In the distance, the man's eyes notice a fearsome sight; a massive ship with deep red sails heading straight toward the burning Surf. 07:23 <@Carreau> The throwing dagger simply plinks off the monster's hide and it doesn't seem to notice it, pulling the boat further on intercepting course. 07:26 <@Carreau> Meanwhile, as Leaf turns toward the beast, a flood of lintha swarm up to the deck from various hatches, doors and openings in the deck - nocking arrows and launching a volley at her. 07:28 <@Carreau> Platinum notices that there is, indeed, a man standing at the bow of the boat. Wearing glittering black armor, loose pants, sturdy pauldrons and bracers of leather and an ornate sword at his side. 07:29 Leaf gracefully dodges the arrows, almost laughing as the uncoordinated attack misses completely 07:30 | Mad Mad@2601:c:ad00:lio:xmvq:gggn:hrhl:nujj has joined #lathe-ic 07:31 | Platinum Mad@2601:c:ad00:lio:xmvq:gggn:hrhl:nujj has quit timeout: 252 seconds 07:32 | Mad is now known as Platinum 07:32 Their mark in sight, Platinum turns to the Blood Apes. "Apes! Our target is in sight, and it's time for battle! Are you ready?" 07:32 <@Carreau> The agata is less fortunate, taking a few arrows to its glittering carapace, but maintaining height. 07:32 | Crane Crane@97-030-420-78.static.tpgi.com.au has left #lathe-ic Leaving 07:32 <@Carreau> The blood apes beat their chest and start peering at the ship. 07:34 <@Carreau> Two of the runners are closing in on the ship, but one gets hit by a volley from the Whistlers. 07:37 <@Carreau> Only one runner remains, the second plummeting underwater after the hail of arrows. 07:37 <@Carreau> The beast pulls the ship closer, creating an opportunity for a pincer maneuver should its sister ship make it in time. 07:39 <@Carreau> The ballista is reloading slowly on board the Surf. 07:43 <@Carreau> The sight of massive red sails in the horizon is accompanied by a smaller vessel getting closer and closer to the speeding frigate, blood apes beating their chest on its deck. 07:45 <@Carreau> Lintha start climbing onto the deck of the deep red-sailed ship; a hundred of them, easy. 07:49 Seeing a hundred Lintha, Platinum again turns to the Blood Apes. "You see that? They have a mere 100 men! We are 5 Blood Apes and one swordsman! If they had any fewer men, this wouldn't even be a fair fight. Prepare to board!" 07:51 Seeing a target she can actually hurt with her weapons, Leaf charges at the Lintha, throwing knives and darts left and right at the pirates. 07:54 <@Carreau> The Lintha Brother hears that the other ship is coming closer, which prompts him to run up to the side and casually jump onto the edge of the ship. Staring down at the incoming lateen sailed vessel, he grins, and his mouth of jagged teeth extends all the way to his ears. "... Fresh meat." The lintha howl in response, lifting their swords, spears and bows. 07:56 <@Carreau> In response to that, he grabs a rope and jumps overboard, hanging onto the side of the ship, drawing his brilliantly gleaming reaper daiklave shimmering like ice. He then beckons for the swordsman to take his best shot. 08:01 Platinum mirrors the Lintha's gesture, while placing his hand on the handle of Point of Light. All the while, he steers the lateen closer so the Blood Apes can board. 08:02 Pluck allows herself only a moment of relief that her opponent has yet to reach them. "If I don't miss today," she whispers to herself. "It will be two years and ten." Another hungry vine is pulled back and unleashed with alacrity! 08:03 <@Carreau> "I am Lintha. You are a weak and suicidal man. I enjoy that." He flashes a grin, before leaping off the ship. As his feet are about to touch the waves beneath, he swings his blade and the waves freeze instantly, carrying his weight. He then makes a nonchalant swing toward the man, laughing as an additional pair of bulbous octopus-like eyes open over his brow. The swing is not for show; a freezing crescen 08:03 <@Carreau> t > 08:03 <@Carreau> > flashes from the blade toward the man, a ripple in the air! 08:03 | Silent_Leaf TDS@13-046-40-422.dclient.hispeed.ch has quit error: Operation timed out 08:06 <@Carreau> The final arrow soars and hits the last barrel-carrying lintha, the vines wrapping around his knee and pulling him underwater. The Surf is, for now, safe. 08:07 Pluck sucks in her breath. "Put out the fire! There are more enemies astern!" They're not out yet, not by a long shot. 08:09 <@Carreau> The freezing blade hits the swordsman, numbing his limbs and slowing him down. 08:11 <@Carreau> The lintha on the deck start aiming at the boat, nocking arrows. 08:13 <@Carreau> The lintha laughs, standing on the floating piece of frozen wave, waiting for the man to do something. 08:14 Too chilled to reach the Lintha before its next attack, Platinum grimaces, and prepares for the next strike. 08:15 <@Carreau> The apes next to him beat their chest and start launching bellowing shouts at the man. 08:19 <@Carreau> The shout hits the man, but he doesn't seem too concerned. 08:21 <@Carreau> He swirls his sword around, still waiting for Platinum to do something, amused. 08:22 <@Carreau> He then looks almost bored, before making a small gesture with his hand. A rain of arrows shoots from his ship toward the Swordsman's. 08:31 <@Carreau> As the swordsman waits for him to come, he finally shrugs. "Have it your way. We'll clash blades, then." He lets out a laugh and jumps up, bringing down his blade in a wide arc toward the swordsman. 08:34 Grinning at his foe's attack, Platinum finally moves. His first strike will break the foes guard. The second strike will break his foe. He grips his sword, and meets the attack head on. 08:34 <@Carreau> His muscles bulge in unnatural ways as he lunges, as if something was squirming under his skin. Then, there it is - a flash of white over his forehead, too quick to see as he lunges. 08:41 <@Carreau> The Lintha flashes past the man, grinning at the instant frostburn appearing in wide gashes over the man's waist. "Don't blink." Where the lintha had once stood, there is now a misty after-image of him repeating his attack, air condensing into crystal that seems to be mimicing the very same move. Not only that, a slick of ice has formed in a circle around the man's feet that he uses to slide forward, a > 08:41 <@Carreau> > new frozen bridge extending from the back of the ship where he is about to slide, out of the man's reach if not for his supreme swordsmanship. 08:48 <@Carreau> The Lintha slides over to the end and eyes the apes with slight distaste, before deciding to simply parry, holding up his guard. 08:50 <@Carreau> The blood apes barrel down the ramp, but do not seem to be able to get to him quite yet as the ice is very slippery and they keep losing balance. 08:57 Properly drawing his sword for the moment, Platinum warily retreats to gain some distance between himself and the Lintha, close to the wheel in the event that he must escape. 08:59 <@Carreau> "I thought you were here to save your friends." The lintha smiles, before moving the sword over his shoulder, and flashing into the fray with the blood apes with a large cleave. 09:02 <@Carreau> Half of the blood apes don't move. Half of them turn around, only to realize that it is only their torso that moves, frozen pieces of their corporeal form shattering in half. The Lintha lifts his sword over his shoulder again, grinning. "Alright. If you survive this volley, I'll take you on, just you and me." And with that, an another hail of arrows rains down on the swordsman. 09:06 Having cut through the arrows flying at him, Platinum laughs. "Well, aren't you going to come fight me?" 09:12 <@Carreau> The Surf, now less burning, suddenly starts moving in an opposite direction - not fleeing but rather going straight for the main frigate. Captain Sugar, a little ash in her face, grins at the helm. "Alright, let's go out with a bang, then." 09:14 "Speak for yourself. This is a shameful debacle, but I intend to live to wallow in it," replies Pluck, tersely. "Whistlers! Get it together!" she exclaims, ordering her wounded and, perhaps, demoralized men to get back on their feet and ready for action! 09:14 <@Carreau> The Lintha Brother eyes Platinum from head to toe, before letting out a sneer. "I was expecting more. Very well. Die." He starts running toward the man, lowering the tip of his sword to drag along the planks of the deck. A rumbling follows, the boards freezing over, before a cascade of crystalline energy forms along the blade. He then stops abruptly, sliding along the now-frosty deck, flicking the blade 09:14 <@Carreau> > 09:14 <@Carreau> > up in a curved motion and sending forth a massive vacuum blade of white and blue energy toward the man. 09:15 <@Carreau> On his forehead flashes a symbol - a twisted, warped disc of the moon's silver, barely round in shape. 09:25 Platinum meets the attack with one of his own, an arc headed straight for the Lintha's neck. Throwing his entire being into the attack that his life depends on, he yells as his anima explodes, a great gate of reddish-gold appearing behind him. 09:30 <@Carreau> The chosen of the moon's blade is cast aside and a large gash appears over his shoulder. He sneers and pushes back, the icy blade having left a frozen trail past the man. 09:31 Pluck stands at the edge of the ship. She surveyed the battle with her spyglass- observed the Lintha champion clashing with their own unholy demon- watched as death was came close to the so-called Thousand-Song reborn. Her men are ready to take aim at the other ship, but she will do what must be done. "They are just targets, no matter their strength!" she vows, pulling back on her bow. The 09:31 vines on the arrow writhe in anticipation, and then the hungry tendrils fly towards the enemy Anathema! 09:37 <@Carreau> An arrow shoots through the lintha's shoulder out of nowhere. He grunts, surprised, before a mess of vines and roots sprout from the shaft and bring him to his knees. His shoulders hunch, and he lets out a roar; white and silver tendrils of a twisted octopode erupting from his anima, the disc on his forehead wavering. 09:40 Seeing his chance, Platinum strikes again in a bid to take over the fight. Sword still drawn, he makes a stab aimed at the Lintha's torso. 09:44 Behind Pluck, another chorus of arrows sings forth through the air! They are hungry for Lintha flesh! They carry the boldness of their bearers! They care not for the anima, for no matter the battlefield, the arrows must fly true! 09:47 <@Carreau> On his knees, the lintha drips blood, before he starts laughing. The flailing tentacles of his animas suddenly stand upright and his muscle starts to spasm, spurting tentacles from under his armpits, from his wrists and under his jaw. Shifting onto all eight legs, being on the floor seems to worry the terrifying beast-and-man abomination a lot less. 09:50 Slightly unnerved by the Lintha becoming an octopus, Platinum decides to relieve him of that role, dashing in and slashing at the closest legs. 09:55 <@Carreau> The octopus takes the first blow, and moves its tendrils to protect it from the second. 10:03 Having taken the momentum of the fight from the the octopus, Platinum moves in to attack again, making a strike aimed to cut it in half. "Rue the day you met me, Flawless Platinum Daimyo! Die ruing the malice of Lathe that brought me here today!" 10:05 <@Carreau> The maw of the lunar anathema opens to its cheeks, tentacles flinging forth saliva that freezes mid-air when it comes close to the jade blade he wields now with a triple grip. It lunges forward to meet the blow, trying to deflect the blade while going for the man's center of mass with its tentacles. 10:08 | Magara Lap@609.71.562.58.threembb.co.uk has quit timeout: 252 seconds 10:20 <@Carreau> The tentacles dive under the incoming blade and tightly wrap around the man's leg. The abomination; half octopode, half man, then pushes up with surging strength backward, sending the swordsman off the ground and flying in a deadly arc toward the bow of the ship. The sword, however, is faster. Even when upside down, the blade cuts true; the arts of the Single Point Shining Into The Void allowing the > 10:20 <@Carreau> > swordsman to unsheath, strike, and sheathe his sword while mid-air above the lunar anathema; slicing through his ribcage, his heart cloven in half. As Platinum crashes into the deck, so does the lunar; its skin peeling over muscle as its halves come apart. The anathema is dead. 10:24 <@Carreau> The Heir of Blood, witnessing the abrupt disappearance of the lunar anima, turns tail and starts weaving toward the archipelago. Silent Leaf, on her demonic wasp, starts heading towards the Surf. 10:25 Do they cheer? Or do they wail? Pluck had been planning to fire the ballista at the Lunar Anthema- but, it is fallen. "The Daimyo still lives," she murmurs, but then her eyes glance at another prize- the sword. The daiklaive they notionally came out all this way to get. "We could yet prevail. Sugar, we can fulfill our contract!" She glances to the sky, noting Leaf's approach. "All we must do 10:25 is push back the Lunar Anathema's vessel!" 10:25 And the Ragin' Maiden... is likely heading towards the Vessel as it surges back home- having moved to reinforce, and thus to intercept. 10:28 <@Carreau> The Heir of Blood notices the incoming ship and steers clear of it, its sea beast whipped into a frenzy that takes it way out of course of the vessel coming from its port. 10:28 <@Carreau> Captain Sugar, a little flabbergasted by what she has seen, still does what is told, moving the boat closer to the red-sailed lintha frigate. 10:29 They likely do not pursue, instead heading to meet with the rest of their comrades on their smaller ship- Nyumetsu advising Roderick to do as such. 10:29 <@Carreau> On top of that very ship, a woman stands up, of white hair and green skin, tattooed and pierced from toe to gills. "I AM THE NEW CAPTAIN OF THIS SHIP! KILL THEM! KILL THEM ALL!" 10:29 Slowly standing up, Platinum staggers over to the dead Lintha and his sword. Prying it from the cold hands of its former possessor, he stabs it into the wood, holding himself on it, before falling unconscious. 10:32 Pluck stares bitterly at the onrushing Lintha vessel, before she frowns and takes aim at the captain on top of the ship. If she wishes to expose herself by climbing on top of the vessel, then she will dispatch her fortwith- meanwhile, her men take aim at the Lintha! 10:35 With a toothy grimace, Pluck fires another vine-laden arrow at the enemy captain, seeking to knock her from her lofty perch! 10:37 And indeed, her arrow is followed by a hailstorm of iron and wood! 10:37 <@Carreau> The newly self-appointed captain gets taken to her rear and pinned to the ground by twisting roots. 10:41 <@Carreau> The rabid lintha, unorganized, default to what they do best: murder. A hail of arrows and sling-assisted javelins fly back over to the Surf. 10:43 <@Carreau> Unfortunately, their attacks never reach the boat, as the beast pulling the boat decides that its master has disappeared and it wishes to be elsewhere. It dives into the depths, pulling the ship Eastward, leaving the lintha screaming curses at the crew of Jora's Surf. 10:44 Pluck stares after her fleeing targets with a kind of numb incomprehension, before she clears her head. A quick three-sixty with the spyglass, and then she turns to Sugar, grabs her by the cheeks, and kisses her full on the lips. 10:45 <@Carreau> The captain catches onto Pluck's shoulders for support, laughing against her lips, before reaching to curl her leg about her waist, holding onto the woman tight. 10:46 "The battle is over!" Pluck squeaks, turning her head to her soldiers. "Whistlers, victory is ours! Get that beautiful man up here and below decks, and that wretched sword as well! And get the Lintha captain's head while you're at it- I will raise it on high above his dojo gate!" 10:48 <@Carreau> The lintha brother's corpse has reverted to its humanoid form, still cloven in half up to the chin. The whistlers take a rowboat to the frozen-over scout vessel, declare it unusable and load up the swordsman, the blade and the head of the lunar anathema on board. 10:49 <@Carreau> The Raging Maiden and Lady Radiant on her cloud start approaching Jora's Surf; its masts still smouldering a little from the lintha war sorcery. 10:50 Push Sugar away from her, Pluck begins going through her remaining duties as commander- getting the wounded taken care of, a few words of praise and encouragement for her archers- closing the eyes of those who have perished and wrapping them in cloth. They shall be buried with their arms and a cup of their brother's blood once they reach shore anew. She gives them few answers as to the 10:50 Anathema- time for that will be later, in the safety of their compound when it is only they who are present. 10:51 Nyumetsu asks Roderick to guide the Maiden to meet them. 10:52 <@Carreau> The two ships meet and sail side by side for a while, rope-plank-bridges thrown over so people can move from side to side. 10:53 <@Carreau> There are some tears, yes, but above all there is a sense of victory; triumph against incredible odds, perserverance through failure and unforeseen circumstances. 10:53 Nyumetsu moves over towards Pluck- grinning. He's yet to clean himself- and thus is.. still head to toe in blood. "We cleaned out the shore without a single casulty, nor incident." 10:54 Pluck stands at the edge of her ship, with a broad smile that lessens only on glancing at Little Spume and Radiant, whereupon it is poisoned by uncertainty. "We took minimal losses despite grave danger," she replies, walking towards him and giving him an emotional hug. "But we have prevailed. Well done." 10:57 <@Carreau> Little Spume looks over to the golden light shining from Platinum's forehead, her expression undecipherable. The whistlers are tending to the man's wounds. 10:58 Nyumetsu hugs her back firmly- by chance dirting her with blood. Despite his reputation- it is simply a warm, caring hug. "I'm glad everyone made it out okay." 10:59 Pluck herself is in no great shape; her face has acquired nasty burns that do nothing for her looks. "We may face some danger that is closer to home as a result of this fight," she murmurs, quietly. 11:00 Radiant watches Litlte Spume closely, feeling rather nervous about her reactions, "It is... unfortunat, it seems you could ahve used a bit more assistance out here at sea." She looks over Pluck, "Are you... alright?" 11:03 Pluck turns to Radiant with a bow. "My wounds are not serious, my lady. Light burns from the enemy sorcerer." She pauses, and her face seems a little regretful. "I will be reviewing the battle later, for it was too dangerous for my liking. The discipline and skill of our men and our... ah, auxilaries enabled us to succeed, as well as a good dose of forture. Ah, there is the saying, when pluck 11:03 fails, luck prevails, no?" 11:03 *fortune 11:04 <@Carreau> Little Spume looks to Pluck with a weak smile and turns to Radiant, her expression growing melancholy. There is hesitation, before she very quietly speaks. "You know I cannot stay silent about... this." She then motions over to Platinum laying on the deck, casting down her gaze. 11:05 Nyumetsu nods wearily- then chuckles at Pluck- but then.. he goes completely rigid for a moment, as SPume speaks- and slowly turns to face her. "...I won't be seeing my Sensei murdered for a crowds amusement, just to make a fucking point about Dynast power, after he risked his life against monsters for this city." He states flatly. 11:07 <@Carreau> Little Spume, now less restrained, shoots an icy glare at Nyumetsu. "You have no idea what kind of a demon lives within this man. You have not -seen- what anathema do, how they warp the very world to their own amusement with their unholy power." She clenches her fists, trembling, as if reliving some dreadful memory. 11:08 Pluck pauses. "Noble Dynast," she says. "This man intercepted the Lintha frigate that would otherwise have flanked the Jora's Surf," she states, wearily. "He dueled and slew a Lunar Anathema in single combat. In doing so he saved my ship and my men, and indeed enabled us to fulfill our contract. In doing so he demoralized the Lintha and sent them into flight. I am just a simple archer, my 11:08 lady. I do not know much of the afterlife or matters occult. But I do know we owe this man our lives, and he has yet to take an unworthy step within my sight. If you say he deserves to die for what he is, then I say his actions have earned him a reprieve, if nothing else." 11:08 He sstares at her- and speaks softly. "I saw the one at the docks, when I slew the Raksha who gave up on life after his death. I've seen this man, right here, fighting Lintha in hordes for the sake of terrified villagers." He says in that awfully calm, soft voice. "Your right- I dont know how you suffered in the past at the hands of one of his kind- nor do I know the Immaculate preachings on his kind properly, but- 11:09 "I know this man, and I care not what your priests say about him. If you say you will guarantee his death, then I say I will have to stand in your way- and I doubt I'd stand alone." 11:12 Radiant considers Nyumetsu's words... and Pluck's, as she tries to align the proper words to say, to convince Little Spume, but mostly watches her friend's reactions to all of this, trying to put together just what she thinks about all of this. 11:13 <@Carreau> Little Spume listens, but says nothing, staring at the Anathema, stiff and trembling at times, trying to control her emotions. 11:15 From Platinum, they all hear, in a quiet voice: "Sorry Mistral. I got caught" 11:16 <@Carreau> Little Spume's expression twists into that of confusion, then anger, then terror as her entire world-view starts to break down around her. 11:17 Pluck looks confused. "Mistral? Mistral... oh. Oh my," she murmurs. 11:17 Nyumetsu crooks an eyebrow. "And it seems the person you'd go to report to already knows." 11:18 <@Carreau> Little Spume turns around from the anathema, takes a hold of the edge of the ship and then very calmly lowers herself down to sit along it. She pulls her knees against her chest, wraps her arms around it and falls into a catatonic state. 11:19 Nyumetsu stares on- feeling her terror, her rage- her shock and her hate. He feels her emotions- then tries to find a way to sum them up- then sighs and looks to Radiant. "I'm sorry- I think we broke her. Ah.. do you think you could help her" 11:20 Radiant hurries over to Little Spume, as she moves over to sit down, as she quickly puts her arm about... as much of her friend as she can reach, "Tomo... Tomo... stay here with me. It's all going to be ok. We're still alive. We crushed those Lintha. All shall be well." 11:21 Pluck glances at the dynast with some alarm, and then decides to quietly make sure none of her men are anywhere near the catatonic dynast. "We ought, perhaps," she notes. "Take our time getting home until Commander Nellens is feeling well, and Master Platinum is, ah, recovered." 11:22 <@Carreau> There is the hopeless, deeply shaken look of the thousand yard stare in Nellens Tomo's eyes. It has all been too much. The raksha, the doubt, the death about her and now this - her core beliefs rocked by an anathema's words. 11:23 Nyumetsu crouches besides her, sighing. "I'm not to good with people. Or emotions. Or helping anyone in general. But perhaps consider this- your beliefs have been shaken, yes... there's been a lot of death- the Raksha have caused.. so many problems, and now- this." He speaks softly. "..But your still alive, right?" 11:24 "The blood of the dragons still flows through you? Your arms are still stronger than a mortal mans, your spirit still awash with the dragon of water? You are still a dynast- and better than most of that lot, considering you acted today to help your home city, without politics or anything else behind it." 11:24 "Come on. Surely you can find something else to believe in?" 11:24 <@Carreau> As Nyumetsu dips into her terror, a mental image manifests in his spiritual palate. A being? A human form? In dark armor just as hopeless as Little Spume's stare. And there is a name he feels compelled to say. A name that echoes in the back of his head like an explosion that deafens the world. 11:27 "Irreverant Sepulcher Omen." He says- frowning as it peels itself ffrom his lips, and swaying as he brings a hand to his forehead, grimacing as the hopelessness, the emotion, overcomes him. 11:29 <@Carreau> And somewhere far away, thin lips turn into a faint grin, accompanied by the despair-inducing sight of a bleeding brow. 11:29 "Nyumetsu. I would appreciate it if you would please attend to some of the other crew members and perhaps the damage taken?" she says, speaking for rather the first time towards him in a way that is decidedly icy. "Go." she then turns back to Nellens, and to her cloud, to try to guide it under her. "You can do this, Tomo. You are stronger than anyone I 11:29 have ever known." she says in a whisper. 11:31 <@Carreau> There is no response. There is nothing. She has withdrawn from this world, into some lightless place in her past from where she cannot claw her way out. 11:32 Nyumetsu nods- frowning. "I'm.. sorry- I was just trying to help and- I don't know.. where those words came from, I- r-right." He says- stumbling away in confusion, as strange images flash through his mind, and he grimaces in pain. 11:41 <@Carreau> The ships then start making their way back to the city of Lathe, barely triumphant but with their objectives completed. The sun shines above; the indomitable heroics of the fae-blooded assassin Nyumetsu, the aerial maneuvering of Alira Whitefeather and her flying claw strider, the inspiring songs of the beloved Lady Radiant, the guts, composure and sheer skill of Pluck and her Whistlers, the cunning > 11:41 <@Carreau> > prowess of Silent Leaf and of course; the solar excellence of the Flawless Platinum Daimyo and his peerless swordsmanship. Category:Log